Bakugo's sex quest
by giornobakugo45
Summary: A collection of chapters of Bakugo smut. enjoy
1. Midnight

Bakugo wandered the halls of Ua angrily. he had been called to midnight's office today after school. for what purpose he couldnt tell you. all he knew was she wanted to see him today.

he stood in front of her office door and knocked angrily four times before hearing the teacher's voice coo out to him,"Come in."

He quickly grabbed the door knob and turned it before he pushed on the door, entering the teacher's office. as he got in and let the door shut behind him he stared at his teacher who was just, standing there with her arms crossed as she smiled down at him.

"Bakugo, take a seat in that chair would you?"

The angry boy did as he was told and scoffed as he plopped down. "What the fuck do you want me here for anyway?" he growled out.

Midnight walked over as she swayed her hips back and forth with every step, until she was right over the blonde boy. she cupped his face in the palm of her hands and smiled seductively into his eyes.

"I want to help you. You're so, angry all the time. I think it's pent up frustration."

"The fuck you mean Im angry?!" he shouted back. "Im always calm and rational!"

She groaned and rolled her eyes before leaning down some, now face to face with him. "Are you saying there aren't any urges you need to let loose? becuase I can help you." she began massaging her hands through his fluffy blonde hair as she smiled warmly into his eyes, piercing his soul.

At this point Bakugo knew what she meant. A devilish smirk crossed his face as he stood up and wrapped his arms around her. He lifted her up off the ground and placed her back down on her desk.

"Urges huh? Yeah, I guess I got one you can fix." he told the older woman before he began cupping and massaging her breast, electing light moans out of Midnight.

She rose up and grabbed the collar of his shirt, bringing him in as they locked lips and wrestled their tongues for supremacy in each other's mouths. Bakugo pushed down on her, making her lay down against the desk again as he climbed on top of her.

The boy grabbed at the thin cloth that made up her costume and began tearing off huge sections of it, exposing her wonderful and very heroic body.

Bakugo took one quick look at her ample, bountiful breasts and shoved his mouth over her nipple as he began sucking as if his life depended on it.

"Oh...mmmmmmmm...that's a good boy." Midnight assured him as she began petting his hair as he ravaged her.

Loud smacking and licking sounds could be heard throughout the whole office as he enjoyed himself on her tit. Soon though the older woman had enough teasing. she gently pulled him up and began removing her lower part of the costume.

As her pants and belt were thrown off to the side, her womanly entrance was on full display for the blonde boy. "Go on, get in there and fill mama up big boy." Midnight ordered him before she licked her lips.

Bakugo smiled like some sort of villain master mind ear to ear as he quickly kicked his pants off, revealing he had gone commando that day as his throbbing erection was on full display for his soon to be fucked out of her mind teacher.

Midnight couldn't keep her eyes off his cock for as long as she could see it. He was fast, he shoved it into her and grabbed her legs before she could even suggest anything more. He placed her legs over his shoulders and used them as sort of handles to hold onto as he began pumping in and out of the erotic hero.

Midnight began gasping out in succession as Bakugo fucked her good. "oh!...oooooohhhh! OH! OH!" She couldn't put her finger on it, they had only just started how was he making her feel so great this early into sex?

She was certainly glad to see his prodigy and genius seemed to carry over to the bedroom, it had to be the only explanation.

Wet, smacking sounds made by bakugo fucking her over and over were drowned out over Midnight as her gasps and moans turned into ecstatic and pleasure filled screams as she felt herself reaching climax sooner than she ever had before.

Bakugo pumped into her four more times before he felt her inner walls tighten around him as she yelled out,"ooooooooohhh! my kiiiiiiing!" before she collapsed fully onto her back with her arms sprawled out and her legs loosening up on his shoulders.

Bakugo scoffed as he looked down at her,"You're done already?! I'm not even finished bitch!" He pulled out of her laid her legs back down. He then took hold of her hips and flipped her over, getting back into position as he stood over the desk and rammed himself back into her womanhood as he began fucking her in this new position.

Midnight couldn't even scream anymore. All she could do was moan out her lover's name in satisfaction,"...baaaaakuuugooo...bakugo...mmmmmmmm...oh..."

He railed into her over and over for what felt like an eternity in heaven to the older woman. Soon she got what she called him in for as she felt him grab onto her hair tight as he pulled her up. Making her back arch. He held on tight to her long hair and pumped into her a few more times before yelling,"FUUUUUUUUUCK!" as he began filling her with his seed.

After about a half minute of recovery, the two staying in those positions on the desk as they gathered themselves and enjoyed the after glow of pleasure, Bakugo pulled out of her as his semen dripped onto the floor.

He grabbed his pants and pulled them back on before shooting a glance at his teacher,"Well, you weren't half bad. Kind of disapointed honestly. I thought you'd be more of a dom I could challenge myself with." He walked out of her office and left her there as she enjoyed the after math of the hardest fuck she's ever had. 

* * *

**Author's notes  
** **this story is just going to be nothing but bakugo fucking whoever I feel like each chapter. so yeah enjoy.**


	2. Mina Ashido

Bakugo wasn't having an easy day. Izuku had gotten a higher grade than him on some test results, Todoroki beat him in combat training, and on top of that he found out his favorite band had broken up. Needless to say he was livid.

He had locked himself in his dorm room and was currently beating and punching into his pillows as he growled and yelled out trying to let out his frustrations. As he continued with his abuse to his sleeping pals, he heard a knock on the door.

"Bakugo? It's Ashido, I thought you might need some cheering up. Can I come in?"

Katsuki scoffed and stomped over to his door, not bothering to open it yet as he yelled from behind it,"Fuck off! im not in the mood to play any stupid fucking games or to talk!"

"I didn't come to talk Bakugo, I told you I'm here to cheer you up! It isn't healthy to be this angry dude, I want to help ya chill and relax! Honest!"

Bakugo pondered her words for a moment. What was she planning?

"Bakugo, I'm not having such a good day either you know. I did really bad on the test and I lost my fight to Tokoyami today, so I think we can help each other feel better...Iyou'll know what I mean if you just open up!"

Bakugo groaned and figured he may as well open it. He knew her, she was persistent and wouldn't go away without a fight. After he gripped the doorknob, unlocked it, and then threw it open, his jaw dropped and he felt his heart beat speed up.

Mina stood there with a seductive look to her face in her cheer leader outfit. She trailed her left hand on her exposed abs and smiled at him with lust filled eyes. "Come on Bakugo...let's make each other feel better."

Katsuki smirked and took a step to the side, motioning for her to come in. "I like the way you think Ashido." As the pink girl made her way into his room he quickly shut the door behind her and gripped firmly onto her tight, athletic and magnificent ass.

Mina turned around and quickly plopped down at the foot of the boy's bed, smiling up at him with half open eyes before she began fluttering them. "I see you're eager to get excited." Bakugo took a few steps closer and kept his smirk going. Ashido was a special case for him, unlike the other girls. She may not have been the first girl he ever slept with, but she was the best. He couldn't tell you how many times he had fooled around with the more attractive girls that fanboyed over him and lived nearby UA, but he could count the exact number of times he had fucked Ashido. Fourteen times, fourteen of the best fucks he's ever had.

It was a casual thing sure, but it didn't make it any less intense or passionate. As he stood over her he climbed into bed and used his right hand to push her down, making her lay on her back as he hovered over. The two maintained eye contact for a moment before she grabbed the collar of his shirt and brought him in for a tongue filled, sensational kiss.

The two of them felt shivers down their spines as they locked lips and wrestled their tongues. Bakugo may have been on top of her now, but he knew it could change at any moment. He always dommed every other woman he was with, but with her it was a constant back and forth, she was the only girl who could challenge him and that made him love fucking her even more.

He placed his hands on her exposed midriff, admiring her abs and toned body. Soon he moved his left hand up under her tight cheer shirt, happy to feel there was no bra under neath as he got a full grab on for her bare breast. He could hear her start to purr almost as he began squeezing the aforementioned breast.

As they continued fighting over dominance with their tongues, Bakugo got caught off guard as Mina quickly wrapped her legs and arms around his torso and flipped him over, asserting herself on top. They were close to the edge now and Mina positioned herself up as she sat snugly on Bakugo's crotch.

"ooohh bakugo...you feel that right? Against your dick? Even though you have pants on?" She asked in a smug manner.

Bakugo had his smirk back, happy to feel the warmth of her womanhood press against him like this. He could tell she wasn't wearing any under wear under that cheer skirt as he started to feel a tint of wetness where she was sitting on him.

Before he could say anything she had gone and taken the lead again as she walked over on her knees, positioned her dripping vagina over his head and lowering herself on top of him. She bit down on her lower lip and let out a soft gasp as she felt Bakugo's tongue drive into her like a starving animal. Mina began to rub her crotch into him more as she began to feel shivers go up and down her spine from the sensation.

As Mina sat there over him in bless, Bakugo knew it was his turn to take the dom position. He quickly pulled out from inside of her,pushed her off of him and onto her stomach back toward the middle of the bed, and moved as fast as he could as held her down with one arm, and used his other to hold her skirt up. Before she could protest he had the skirt up and then used his hands to quickly spread her cheeks.

"bakugo are you about to Ea-aaaaaaah!" She was cut off as he drove his tongue into her asshole and he began eating her out from her other hole. He was fierce and aggressive with it as he didn't let up, he had no rhythm, he was just going in there like some sort of predator after a fresh kill as he savored her taste and moans. He knew he would have to up the ante though, she couldn't finish just from this alone.

He took two of his left index fingers and quickly began rubbing her pink clit, every now and then shoving them in and out of her wet, warm and tight vagina. Mina was gripping the sheets of her lover's bed hard and started to pant from his actions.

Bakugo pulled his tongue out from her ass and took his fingers out of her vagina before positioning himself to where he had his arms to her sids and he hovered over her back, his face just over her neck as he began nibbling on it.

With an edge to his voice he asked out,"You want me to fuck you don't cha? You want it bad right?"

Mina let out a light whimper and smiled teasingly up at him,"Mmmmm, I want it bad daddy...fuck me."

Bakugo grinned with cruel intent as he wrapped his arms under her and firmly grasped her ample tits,"Naahhh...I think I wanna tease you s'more! I want you begging for my cock!"

Mina giggled lightly and pushed herself up, pushing her back into his front as much as she could before she threw her arms over her head and wrapped them around the boy's head. She turned her head some and brought him in for another kiss as she showed him she wasn't about to beg.

He would be the one begging.

Mina let him go to town on her boobs while they kissed deeply, wrestling with their tongues again, letting out soft moans. Mina could even feel his erection pressing against her from inside his school pants. The pink girl lowered her left hand, and began undoing the zipper, and buttons until it hung loosly on before she quickly seperated from the kiss, turned around and tackled Bakugo off of the bed.

"What the fuck?!" He yelled out as his back hit the floor hard. Mina then pounced on top of him, as fast as she could she made a new type of acid she had been working on and smacked a glob of it to each of his hands pinning him to the floor, unable to lift his arms.

"Wha-what the fuck Ashido?!"

Mina giggled and sat on the boy's chest, her back facing his face as she focused on his crotch and his throbbing erection waiting to be let free from his underwear. "Ya like it? it's a new type of acid I made a while ago and wanted to show off. It's like a glue basically, you're gonna be stuck there for a few hours, or til I decide to melt it off! hehe!" For good measure she then hurled another glob at each of his legs, making sure he couldn't have any way of getting control over the situation again as she asserted herself as the dom.

Bakugo tried to move himself out from the sticky like acid, to no avail. He was about to generate some explosions, but then he lost all of his senses and just rested his head back as he felt Mina free his erection, and slowly began sucking on it as she took it in inch by inch.

She sucked, kissed the tip, licked all over the base, and repeated this process, making sure to take breaks between them to keep the tease going as long as she could.

After about a minute of this, she stopped. She simply, got up and stood over Bakugo, lifting her skirt up with one hand, and fingering herself with the other. "mmmmm...I bet you wish you could touch me right now Bakugo. or that I was fucking you?"

Bakugo growled out as he watched her legs start to shake some as she masturbated right before his eyes, and he was still trapped to the floor. "Melt this shit off! NOW!"

Mina giggled more as she continued fingering herself, using her free hand to grope herself under cheer shirt as she played with and teased her own nipples. She began to let out light moans, sweat was dripping from her stellar athletic body, and Bakugo couldn't touch her. he couldn't even touch himself to this wonderful site.

He gulped and bit his lower lip hard before he figured out what she probably wanted. "Just...just fuck me already come on!"

"Mmmmmm" She continued her own self satisfaction,"..gonna have to do more than that bakugo...mmmm..."

Bakugo growled out glared at the girl, before being enticed by the sight of beauty before him. He wanted her so, so badly.

"...Pl-please...fuck me Mina. I'll do anything..."

Mina smiled ear to ear as she looked down at him. She removed her fingers from herself and moved over to his crotch, slowly lowering herself til she began taking him in. "aaah!" She gasped out as she took in his impressively sized, hot throbbing cock that was oozing with pre cum and her own saliva.

Bakugo threw his head back and let out a silent gasp of his own. She always felt so incredible, it had to have been her quirk. Whenever he was inside her like this, it was like he was at the gates of heaven itself. Penetrating her was like a religious experience of the highest kind and he felt like he was being ascended to the throne of all that was good right now by this pink angel as she began grinding and bouncing on his dick.

Normally he lasted so long, but with all the teasing she had done to him, he couldn't help it when he blew his load in her so soon. He convulsed and thrusted hard upwards as he let out a very long moan and half scream of pleasure and filled her up with his seed.

Mina stopped her bouncing, her face was blushed with lilac and she looked disappointed. "...Did you finish already Bakugo?"

Bakugo's eyes were twitching, his breath heavy and his body heavy. "...I," he panted out,"Yeah...not my fault, you're the one who kept teasing me, i was bound to go off early...bitch."

Mina sighed and crossed her arms before she stood up,"I was almost getting close ya know...why'd you have to go and finish before me?" She started heading for the door.

"Wha-where are you going? i can still eat you out and finish you!"

Mina reached the door and looked back at him as he was stuck the floor still, "Nah, you've tried that before. You always suck at it if you try to after you've cummed already dude. I'm gonna go see if Midoriya wants to fool around! Thanks for the fun though Bakugo!"

"WHAT?! WHAT THE FUCK?!" He roared out as his pink friend opened his door and walked out, shutting it behind her and leaving him there stuck to the floor.

He groaned and tried to move out of the sticky acid again, only to fail again. He laid there, angered at the fact he couldn't get her to cum and now she was off to fuck Deku. He couldn't help it when a smirk crossed his face though, he hadn't cum so hard in a long time and he knew he'd just have to wait til next time to make her cum like crazy as well.


	3. Momo Yaoyorozu

Bakugo was relaxing in the common area of the dorms late that night, he was the only one awake as far as he knew. it was 4 in the morning, and he couldn't sleep.

He had gone about a week now without getting any action and it was getting to him. A normal person would masturbate to ease themselves but according to Bakugo, "Only cucks masturbate." Thusly he refused to ever do so.

He was just watching some violent movies at the moment, anything he could find that was hardcore was good enough right now. As he watched, he over heard someone come down.

"You better not disturb my fucking film watching experience." He warned the traveler as he paused the movie.

He turned his head and saw Yaoyorozu standing there looking embarassed as she held her hands behind her back. "Oh, bakugo i was unaware of you being down here...I'll just, go to the laundry room I suppose..."

"What? Why the fuck would you use the laundry room? I dont see any dirty clothes on you."

"Well..." She was blushing hard and shut her eyes in embarassment. "It's, just something i need to take care of, in a pu-public area! For research!"

"...what's behind your back? i'm not buying this Yaoyorozu." he growled at her, he knew something was up.

She sighed and slowly brought her hands forward, revealing a large dragon dildo in her hands.

"Please, don't tell anyone...I, like to come down here, and use it to pleasure myself in the common area. It's, nice for me..." She was looking down at the floor in shame.

Bakugo scoffed and got up, made his way over to her, grabbed the dildo and tossed it over into a trashcan. "You don't need that anymore."

"Huh?"

Bakugo then grabbed her waist and pulled her in closer, breathing hard on her face as he told her,"Cuz if ya wanna get freaky here, all ya gotta do is tell me."

Yaoyorozu understood immediately, and wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck before she lunged on top of him, pinned him to the ground and began shoving her tongue into his mouth as her fucking A plus tier boobs pressed against him.

Bakugo squeezed on her waist and grinded his crotch up against his as he forcefully returned the kiss. Momo was already moaning lightly as he was getting into it.

Bakugo then using only his leg strength, then stood up as he held onto the beautiful girl, and walked them over to the nearest couch, where he set her down on it before quickly tossing all his clothes off. Momo's mouth became a agape as she saw the seer massive size of his erection, it was even bigger than the dildo she had been using for weeks now.

"It-it's so big! Bakugo is that comfortable to walk around with?!"

"Hell yeah." He smirked back at her, then jumped ontop of her, and began ripping her pajamas off, exposing her exquisite naked body and the biggest boobs Bakugo had ever laid his eyes on.

He without any hesitation at all grabbed onto each pair and slammed his face between them as he began motorbating the two giant mounds of Momo goodness.

After a few intense seconds of his motoring, he began gripping hard on her right breast, violently sticking her breast into his mouth as he sucked and nibbled on it. Momo gripped onto his blonde hair and squeezed on it as she moaned out his name. "Ba-...Bakugo...k-Katsuki!" He then lowered his free hand down to her womanhood, and stuck two in without warning as he went in and out of her with force.

"Haaaaaaah! Aaaaaah! Thi-...this is certainly, haaah...b-better than masturbating!" She moaned with glee.

Bakugo grinned ear to ear with a sinister tone as he then released her from his sucking and fingering, he couldn't wait any longer.

It was time to enter heaven's gates.

He sat up, grabbed her legs, spread them apart and slammed his pre cum covered slong into her gates, causing her to let out a loud and long,"Waaaaaaaaahhhh! Haaaaaahh...aaaaaahhhhh..." in ecstasy as the main event began.

Bakugo slammed his cock into her with the force of a howitzer impact over and over again as she cupped her waist in his hands, sucking on her tit again as he began to get his explosive nut off.

"Mmf! Mmmmff!"

"haah...k-katsukiiiiiii!" She threw her head back and climaxed, only motivating him to go harder and better.

He brought his arms up to grip around her back, his face resting next to hers as they began kissing again as he railed into her innards over and over, loud wet smacks coming off from the actions as he wouldn't let up.

"AH! HAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Momo kept crying out as she easily reached her second orgasm, she was very easy to please apparently.

Bakugo bit down onto her neck, leaving a violent and harsh mark as he tensed up and unloaded his nut blast into her.

The two laid there, panting hard for a moment, before he finally pulled out as a wet glop like sound was made as he did so, his semen dripping out of her like water does a faucet.

"So...that a deal?"

"..wh-what do you mean...Bakugo?" she asked as he continued panting hard, her eyes in the back of her head from the over load of pleasure.

"I mean is it a deal, you need to get off, instead of using a damn toy you come for the real thing?"

"...Yes, we have a de-deal...master." She purred out the last word on purpose to entice him more.

He sinisterly smiled again and grabbed his clothes, putting them on and plopping back on the couch as he resumed his movie.


	4. Uraraka

Bakugo was a good hour and a half into his workout at Gamma gym that day when he heard someone else enter the gym.

"Whose there?!" He shouted as he turned his head, only to see Uraraka nervously looking at him with a blush on her face.

"What do you want round face?" He growled out, "Souldn't you be with Deku and the class Rep, or Pinky?"

Uraraka gulped and made her way over toward Bakugo, stopping just about a foot away from him before whispering, "I...heard what you did with M-Mina and Momo last week..." she shyly spoke.

"What about it?" He asked back already annoyed.

Uraraka's face only deepened in it's redness as she mumbled out, "I...came here to see if you'd do the same with me..."

Bakugo grinned ear to ear. He had always wanted to fuck her good and hard ever since the sports festival. "Ooooh, do ya know pink cheeks?" He asked in a demanding tone as he circled around her. He placed one hand firmly on her right shoulder, and used his left to grab her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Cuz if you're serious, I'll fuck you nice and hard right here, right now."

Uraraka shut her eyes and nodded her head, weakly letting out, "I wa-want it! I want you B-Ba-Bakugo!"

The blonde let out a soft chuckle, "That's what I like to hear..." He brought his right hand over down from her shoulder and placed it firmly on her right tit, giving it a good and firm squeeze, causing the brown haired girl to gasp out from the sudden excitement.

With his left he released her chin and quickly smacked her ass with her, causing her to yelp this time. "EEK!"

"Heh, if that has you making loud noises already, you're gonna be fuckin SCREAMING when im done with ya Uraraka!"

Bakugo then quickly pinned the girl to the nearest wall. She let out a soft grunt and seemed to be okay with Bakugo doing as he pleased. She was a true bottom.

Bakugo wasted no time in grabbing her gym pants, tearing them down and exposing her nice squishy ass. Fuck it looked tasty, so tasty in fact.

"EEEEEK! BA-bakugoooo...oooh...sh-shit!" The last thing Uraraka expected was for the explosion boy to spread her ass cheeks and start eating her ass out. His tongue fiercely jammed in and out of her tight little asshole at a very fast tempo.

"oooooh-oo0oooohhh, fuuuuuuuuck!" She moaned out before grabbing onto the wall and gripping hard against it as the sensation ran through her tight little hole.

After a good minute of ass eating, Bakugo finally ceased his assault on Ochaco's sweet little ass, giving it another spank as he finsihed.

"Now...bend over." he ordered to the brown haired girl.

Uraraka shakily nodded her head, already feeling weak from the intense ass eating she received. She stuck her back end out and bent over, leaving her hands up against the wall for support.

"Alright...wh-whenever you're ready..." She told him as she anxiously awaited the cock his friends had hyped up.

Bakugo grinned and let his pants and boxers drop, bringing out his large girthy cock that he was going to use to bang the absolute shit out of Uravity with.

"I've wanted to do this to you for a looooong time!" He growled out in a pleasurable tone before grabbing onto her hips and thrusting his cock in as deep as it would go.

"KYAAAH! HAAh...aaaahaaaa...haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" She moaned out as Bakugo thrust in and out, in and out at an aggressive almost animalistic pace.

"Ung! Fu-uuck! You're tight as hell Pink cheeks! Haven't you ever done this before?!"

"O-only...haaah, fo-four times! Kya! Ha, haaaa...wi-with guys, haaaah, ooooh!" She shut her eyes and bit down on her lower lip before finally letting out, "I...ooh, god, shit! I've done w-way more wi-with girls than i ha...haaaa-haaaave guys! Shit!"

Bakugo let out a light chuckle as he continued railing into her without any slow then attempted to get a better grip on the girl, he leaned down and forward, his back practically on top of hers. His hands moved from her hips up to her nice, big supple breasts under her shirt. He was very happy to feel no bra in the way, she was as ready to fuck as she claimed she was.

He gave them an intense, hard and relentless squeezing as he started to fuck her pussy even harder and harder.

"Unggh! Fu-fuck! Ya like this?! Huh, ya liking this?!" He growled out.

Uraraka wasn't even able to form cohesive words anymore, her tongue stuck out of her mouth, her eyes were shut closed and she was gasping and moaning non stop. Her cute little erotic sounds only made Bakugo fuck her harder and harder, until finally.

"I-im cuuuuumiiiiing Bakugoooooo!" The brown haired girl cried out as her whole body tensed up. Bakugo felt the rush of liquids rush over his cock, and knew he was close to as well.

"Sh-shit!" He quickly pulled out and allowed Uraraka to fall onto the Gym floor as her body gave out from the pressure. Like some kind of ragdoll Bakugo grabbed her and turned her around so her blanked out pleasure filled derpy smile of a face was right in front of his throbbing eager to finish cock.

The blonde grabbed his shaft and gave it a good dozen rub downs before he grit his teeth and loads and loads of his thick gooey seeds washed all over Uraraka's face. It covered the girl's eyes, nose, mouth and cheeks and tons of it landed in her hair.

"Haah...haaa...fuck." He let out as he pumped his hand over his cock a few more times, letting the last few strings he had built up spew out and cover the girl even more, some of it this time even got on the girl's tank top. She was utterly caked in his semen, and it was a proud sight for Bakugo.

"Fuck...you look so hot with all my cum on you like that, you should look like that more often!"

Uraraka managed to bring her tongue back into her mouth and nodded her head, barely being able to look up at him as she replied in a weak yet satisfied tone, "Make me your go to, pwease baku-daddy?"

Bakugo grinned ear to ear, reached down into his pants and took his phone out. He took a few pics of the girl in her state, saved it as his contact photo of her in his phone and then finally bent over to talk to her face to face.

He grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at him again. "You wanna be my go to fuck buddy huh Uraraka?" He almost purred out in a raspy, seductive and commanding tone. "Then you gotta call it off with the other guys you might be already seeing, got it? You can fool around with all the girls you want, but my dick is the only dick you'll get from now on, am I clear?"

Uraraka nodded her head with an eager smile on her face.

"Good." Bakugo leaned down a bit more, nibbled on her neck and then swiftly stood up, gesturing toward the locker rooms. "Go clean up before you leave, everyone'll think you're a slut if you go outside with all that cum on you." As he made the door, he stopped once more and turned around, "Oh, and one last thing pink cheeks! I want you waiting in your room with the door unlocked after school every monday got it? I need SOMETHING to look on those, got it?"

With that last command he left the gym, satisfied to have another girl under his belt.


End file.
